


I Miss You... Did You Miss Me?

by Alexthefangirl77



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I just want my precious cinnamon roll Cisco to be loved, I underestimate myself, OMG I need to stop this Spanish phase, Oh Shit Guys, There is mention of sex... oops, Why Did I Write This?, Why cant we all just be loved, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthefangirl77/pseuds/Alexthefangirl77
Summary: Cisco's old friend is back in town. The one he spent eighteen years getting to know, then left without a goodbye.





	1. Three Long Years

**Author's Note:**

> Augh. This isn't my best work. _I will_ update it when I can. Heehee sorry for the wait, it's still in progress.

Reyna’s p.o.v

Oh, great. I was late for work. On my first day. Could this possibly get worse? I tugged my dark shoulder length hair into a half assed bun, slipped on my black leggings, cursing at myself for not doing laundry last night. Stupid roommate. Stupid broken alarm clock. I ran down to Jitters. Good thing I lived a block away. I went in through the back entrance. The _Employees Only_ sign swung as the door slammed shut behind me. “Hey, sorry I’m late.” “Yeah, it’s morning rush. Get out there, Rey.” “Alright.” I pinned on my name badge, reading “Reyna” in carefully printed cursive. Why couldn’t I write like that? I stepped out into the front counter, a huge, fake smile on my face.  
Cisco’s p.o.v  
She must be new here… I thought as a stunningly beautiful woman steps out from the back. Wow. Her skin was the color and texture of melted toffee. Her green eyes scanned the crowd. They looked like little emeralds. _Wow, Cisco, get it together. You’re here for coffee. Not love._ I walked up to the counter, thinking about what to order, when her voice pierced my thoughts. “What can I get for you?” Her accent was subtle, but it was there. _Was it spanish? It sounded like it._ I felt like I knew her. Her soft features reminded me of someone. Except I couldn’t remember who. “Um, yeah I’ll have-” I stopped speaking as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “Cisco?” Reyna. I glanced at her name badge. Reyna Flores. The girl I grew up with. She didn’t look like this when I left three years ago. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Were her eyes welling up? Or was I just crazy? I gave her a small grin. “You look different.” I coughed, hoping to cover up the pink flushing my cheeks. She doesn’t remember. She was drunk Chill., Cisco. “You too. Your hair grew out. A lot.” she laughed nervously. I raked a hand through my shoulder length curls. They really weren’t cooperating this morning, and now I suddenly wish I had spent more time on them. “Anyways, you must be here for coffee?” “No…” I drawled sarcastically. She paused over the tablet where you punch in the orders. “Cisco?” I tore my gaze from my feet and looked up at her. “How are you?” “I’m-I’m good.” I gave her a weak smile.  
Reyna’s p.o.v  
I looked into a customer’s eyes, and immediately I knew who it was. Cisco. I haven’t seen him for _years._ Three, to be exact. My jaw dropped, and my eyes grew like saucers. I forgot about him. Almost. I hadn’t heard from him since the pre-grad party. I had this mini flash-back thing in my mind, running on repeat. All I remember was seeing the door close behind him. He left behind the polaroid of us smiling cheek to cheek, arms around each other. It was taken when we were fifteen. I still wore glasses back then. We had framed it. Cisco and I were roomies in University at the time, and it was Saturday of the grad. There was a party the night before. All I remember was leaving the party, plastered, with someone. I was naked. Probably had sex. For the first time. And Cisco didn’t even stick around to tell me what happened. I didn’t remember, how was I supposed to know who brought me home? I still carried that polaroid in my wallet, to this day. I had taken a picture with my phone, though. So I always had a digital copy if I ever lost the original. Seeing him here, now, filled my mouth with angry words, words of regret, and so many questions. But I stayed quiet. I couldn’t expect him to care anymore. It had been so long. He probably doesn’t even miss me anyway.  
Cisco’s p.o.v  
_God, I miss her._ We were best friends. always have been. But she used to be so cute, so geeky, so… innocent. What the hell happened to her? She wears makeup, for the first time in all the time I’ve known her-and I’ve known her for what, eighteen years? She’s suddenly not a girl anymore, that’s for sure. I never thought I’d ever see her again. Not after the grad party. I hadn’t even gathered up the courage to show up to the actual graduation. I had left the morning after, without even saying goodbye. I ruined it. I had ruined _us._ Because of that night, I had to go out of town and stay with my brother, Dante. Which was torture, but it was the only place I could think of that had a bed, and food-I’ll never forgive myself. She had been at a party, and her best friend called me to say she was drunk. So I went and drove over, and brought her home. Apparently, she blacked out, but when she woke up, we just talked half the night. Before I knew it, we both were wasted, and I have no idea how it happened, but low and behold- we lost our virginity. We were only friends. No one had ever liked me-like that. I don’t know when I woke up, but when I did, it was early, and I just left. I couldn’t face her, and tell her what happened if I barely remembered myself, right? I don’t know if she is aware of what happened that night, but I wish I hadn’t wrecked us.  
Reyna’s p.o.v  
What did I do to mess us up? I was so confused. I stared at his face, weirdly, and he smiles. I go to tap in his order, but stop. Tears almost flood my eyes, and I ask softly; “Cisco?” His eyes met mine. “Yeah?” I inhaled deeply before starting again. “”How are you?” The bustle of the coffee shop tuned out, and I concentrated on his voice. A voice I have not heard in so long. “I’m-I’m good.”


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eesh...

Okay. This is only a tiny update. Because this is the story with the most hits, I'm going to continue it instead of the others. So if you _are_ a fan of my other works, I'm so sorry, but they're on hold. The semester is almost over and I have so much studying to do... So I can only have my mind on one thing at once. So the new chapters for this story will be released this week. One chapter a week, on average. Sorry guys :)


End file.
